Beth Back
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: Three years after Shelby got full custody of two year old Beth, Quinn is now twenty-one, living in New York with a good paying waitress job, and has a plan to get Beth back for good. (Beth is now five years old) Sequel to I Want My Baby Back
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Moving In

_Quinn's POV_

"Thank you so much for helping me move in, Rachel." I say as we bring my final boxes into my new apartment. For the past two years I've been living with her and Kurt in their loft apartment. I finally saved up enough to get my own apartment in a good part of New York. I turn around to her as she puts a pile of boxes down.

"No problem. This is a really nice apartment."

"Ya" I say excited, "It has everyone I need."

"Promise you'll visit us."

"Definitely. You've really helped me these past two years. Even know I was awful to you in high school."

"You've changed a lot since high school. Since-" she stops herself. I know she was gonna to say something about Shelby or Beth.

"It's OK." I usher her, "You can say her name. It's not a bad thing." she looks up at me as I walk over to the wall length window.

"Quinn, I know how much you miss Beth. Puck probably does too." I turn back to her and say.

"I've forgotten about Puck, Rachel. He's my past. This is my present and future. Living in New York."

"I'm glad your happy. You were heartbroken when Shelby got custody of Beth." I close my eyes and sigh.

"Can we not talk about that?" I says shaking my head.

"Sorry. Do you want help unpacking?" I give her a smile. She's a good friend to me, but I need to be alone now.

"I'm good. Thanks Rachel."

"OK." Rachel heads for the door. Before she leaves, she turns to me, "See you at work tomorrow."

"Bye" I hear the door close and quickly walk over and grab one of my black bags. I bring my bag into my bed room, pull my hand gun out and shove it under my bed. I got it when I first came to New York just in case someone breaks in while I'm sleeping. I'm a young adult in a big city full of creeps and murders. Now it's going to help me deal with Shelby.

* * *

**What do you think? Is Quinn finally going crazy? Next Chapter will be posted soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Saw Her

_Quinn's POV_

"Quinn, you're late." I hear Kurt say as I come running up to the counter where he is. I look up at him as I tie my work pouch around my waist, then quickly put my hair in a ponytail, "You look like a mess." I sigh rolling my eyes at him.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically, "I was up late unpacking."

"Did Rachel help at all? She helped you move in." He reminds me.

"I told her I could handle it. I was also kind of busy last night doing other things."

"Like what?" he asks conscious as he reaches for some menus under the counter. Of course I can't tell him exactly what I was doing.

"I had to make my bed before I slept in it. I waited too long." he looks at me confused.

"OK?" suddenly Rachel jumps into the conversation out of nowhere. She leans in the counter as she looks at us as he says to Rachel looking behind me.

"Rachel, did you know your birth mom's in town?"

"What?" she says surprise. He gestures over to her. Rachel and I look over and see Shelby taking a sit at a table in my session.

"Great." I says sighing, "I get her."

"Do you want me to take her?" Rachel says looking at me, "Because of the restraining order?" Kurt snaps his head over to me and whispers.

"Restraining order? What restraining order?"

"After Shelby got custody of Beth, she put a restraining order on me saying if I went within 100 feet of her or Beth, then I would be arrested."

"How did I not know about this?" I glance at him.

"Because I told Rachel." I look at my Broadway friend, "She walked into my place of work. I haven't broken the restraining order. Now if you excuse me, I have a table." I sigh and walk over to the table by the window where Shelby is sitting. I put on a smile and say, "What can I start you off with?"

"I'll have a coffee please" she says before looking up from her menu at me, "Quinn?" I pretend like I didn't recognize her before.

"Oh my god Shelby. Hi." I say giving her a friendly smile, "I almost didn't recognize you. What are you doing in New York?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I live in New York with Rachel and Kurt. I'm a student at NYDA." I lie, "What are you doing here?"

"Can I get a different waitress?" she says in a serious voice. I look at her confused.

"Why?"

"I have a restraining order against you, and you have ten seconds to get away from me or I'll call the police."

"I'm just doing my job, Shelby. I work here."

"Is everything OK here?" I hear Rachel says coming up next to me. She looks at Shelby, "Oh my god! Mom, what are you doing in New York?" She glances at me and says.

"I should go." she looks at her teen age daughter, "Goodbye, Rachel." She grabs her bag and throw it over her shoulder as she leaves. Rachel and I look at each other and I sigh walking away. She didn't need to know what just happened.

* * *

"Quinn, you still coming over for dinner tonight?" Kurt says to me as the three of us clean up the dinner before closing. I turn at Kurt and say.

"I'm sorry. I can't tonight."

"Why?" Rachel says curious, "Fridays are our dinner tonight with you."

"I'm busy."

"With what?" She asks crossing her arms. Rachel hates it when anyone cancels on the Broadway star. I grab my bag off one of tables and look at them, "What are you doing tonight?" Rachel asks me. I can't tell them the truth. I sigh and say.

"I'm meeting up with Santana and Brittany." I lie, "They're in New York for the weekend. You guys aren't my only friends from high school."

"Why did they tell us they were coming?" Kurt asks.

"Because Santana's a bitch to both of you and Brittany has forgotten about you." I lie again, "Now if you excuse me, I need get home before they show up at my apartment wondering where I am." I sigh again as I turn around and storm out the door.

* * *

Rachel's POV

We watch as Quinn turn and storms out the door. I look at Kurt as he swing his body over the counter saying.

"You know she's turning back into that bitch we knew in high school." he jumps off, "She's becoming that popular cheerleader/prom queen everyone hated, but worse. She's turning into Santana."

"Maybe she's just really busy."

"With what? Seeing her cheerleader girls? She's not telling us something." Kurt explains to me. I sigh closing my eyes. Quinn's my best girl friend here. Kurt's my best gay friend. I look at him and say.

"Kurt, if something's wrong, Quinn would tell us about it. At least me. She's my friend now."

"Keep holding on to that fantasy." Kurt says before walking away. I shake my head. Quinn trusts me enough to tell me anything or I thought she did.

* * *

**Hey, what do you think? Next Chapter will have Beth in it. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beth's School

Shelby's POV

I walk Beth into her Kindergarten class as she holds my hand with one hand while sucking on her thumb with the other.

"Hi" a teenage girl who looks like she's in college says walking up to us, "Can I help you?" she smiles at me as I look up at her. I return a friendly smile as I pick up Beth into my arms.

"I'm just dropping off my daughter, Beth." I say looking at this young woman who I have no idea who she is, "I'm sorry. Who are you? I haven't seen you before."

"I'm Abby. The new teacher assistant. I just started today." she explains. I nod in understanding.

"Mrs. Shear did mention that. It just slipped my mind." I look at Beth with her head on my shoulder and say putting her down, "Baby, I need to go to work. This nice girl is helping out your teacher today." My little five year old glances at Abby as she smiles at Beth, "OK?" she looks back at me and nods, "I love you, sweetie." I kiss her forehead and stand up as Abby takes her little hand.

"Bye, mommy" Beth softly says before Abby takes her away to play with the other kids. I smile as I watch Beth begin to play with her classmates before I leave.

* * *

Quinn's POV

I look at my clock as I finish putting on my black heels. It's 2:15 pm. Beth ended school at 2:30 and I know Shelby has her in the after school program. She won't show up until 3:15 to pick up Beth. That gives me forty-five minutes. I stand up and look at myself in the mirror. I have on back heels, black skinny jeans, and a ocean blue long sleeve blouse. I kneel down and reach underneath my bed. I open the case for my gun and stuff it into the back of my jeans. I'm bringing it just in case they cause me trouble when I pick up Beth. I grab my purse and head out to Beth's school.

* * *

Quinn's POV

I walk into Beth's classroom smiling as I look at my daughter drawing at her table. I look up as a teenage looking girl walks up to me and says.

"Hi. Are you picking up someone?" I smile friendly at her and say.

"Yes. Beth Concoran. I'm her nanny." She looks at me confused, "Mrs. Concoran didn't tell you I was pick up her daughter today?"

"No. She didn't mention that." I sigh and say.

"You know she's just so busy with work, she forgets sometimes. It just slipped her mind." She looks at me as I smile and continue, "If you want me to I can call her, but she's probably in a meeting." The young woman shakes her head smiling.

"No, that's wont be necessary. I don't want to disturb her. Come with me." I follow her over to her desk. She picks up a clip board and says looking at me again, "I just need to add your name to the pick up list. For future pick ups."

"Of course. Emily Stark." I say.

"License, Please?" I go into my purse and pull out my fake ID. She looks at it, then hands it back as she says, "OK. You're all set." I smile at her again.

"Thank you." I walk over to Beth still drawing at her table. I kneel down and say smiling as she looks at me, "Hi, Beth. Do you remember me?" she shakes her head no. I give her a friendly smile, "Well, I'm a friend of your mom's. She asked me to pick you up. Are you OK with that?"

"I guess so."

"Good. You ready to go?" Beth nods at me and I pick her up.

"Have a nice day, Mrs. Stark." The young woman says to us. I return a smile and leave the classroom with Beth.

* * *

**What do you think? How will Shelby react when she comes to pick Beth up and she's not there? Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Taken By A Stranger

Shelby's POV

I walk into Beth's classroom and looks around for my daughter.

"Mrs. Concoran, what are you doing here?" Abby says looking confused walking up to me. I look at her and say.

"I'm picking my daughter. Where is she?"

"She already got picked up." She calmly says to me, "Her nanny picked her up. Did you forget to tell me?" I stare at Abby for a minute with wide eyes.

"What nanny?" Abby's face goes blank, "Beth doesn't have a nanny."

"She told me you were busy and forgot to tell me." I sigh heavily.

"I would have told you if someone else was picking up Beth." I say in a serious voice, then yell, "I'm always picking her up." Her mouth drops and looks down as she says putting her hands over her face and running them down.

"Oh my god. I'm such an idiot."

"Who picked up my daughter?" I shout at her. She looks up at me.

"Follow me." I follow Abby over to her desk and she picks up a clip board, "Here," She hands me the clip board, "Her name was Emily Stark." I look at the name. I don't recognize it at all. I look up at Abby and say.

"I don't know anyone named Emily Stark." I tell her, then yell at her again, "How could you let my daughter go off with a stranger? What's wrong with you?" she just stands there staring at me.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" Mrs. Shear says jumping into the conversation. We both look at her and I say glance at Abby.

"Yes. She let my daughter go off with a stranger."

"Who picked her up?" She says calmly to me.

"Someone named Emily Stark. I don't know anyone by that name." I explain again. Mrs. Shear glances at Abby as Abby bites her bottom lip.

"Abby, did you make a copy of her licence?"

"No, I forgot to." She looks up at me again as I shake my head at her and say.

"You should not be working here if you don't know what you're doing! You let my daughter get taken!"

"Mrs. Concoran, I'm-I'm sorry." I shake my head again at her as I look down and take out my phone, "What are you doing?" I look up at her.

"What does it look like I'm doing! I'm calling 911." I dial the number and it only rings two. (Caller-Bold and italics. Shelby-bold)

_**911, what's your emergency?**_

**My name is Shelby Concoran and my daughter was taken.**

_**Mama, where is your location?**_

**Salem Hill Elementary. She was picked up this afternoon by a woman named Emily Stark.**

_**Don't worry, Mama. We'll get your daughter back. I'm sending police to you right now. **_

**Thank**** you. **

I hang up the phone and look at Mrs. Shear and Abby.

"The police are on their way." I glance directly at Abby, "You're in big trouble."

* * *

Quinn's POV

"Where are we?" My little five-year-old asks me as I pick her up out of her car seat. I smile at _my _daughter in my arms. Beth's finally home where she belongs. She's with me, her mom.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll explain everything."

* * *

Third Person POV

They police got there within fifteen minutes and immediately start talking with Abby. Shelby stands next to her as one of the police officers talks with Abby.

"Was she carrying any weapon that you could see?" he asks Abby. She shakes her head as she answers.

"No, nothing. She was carrying a purse. She only took out her ID to show me." the officer looks at Shelby and says curious.

"Do you know why this Emily Stark would want to take your daughter?"

"I-I don't even know this person. I don't know how she knows about Beth." he looks back at Abby again.

"What did this young woman look like?" Abby takes a deep breath before saying.

"Um, she had long blonde hair down to her shoulder and green eyes-" Suddenly she's cut off by Shelby gasping.

"Quinn Fabray!" she exclaims. The officer looks at her.

"Who's Quinn Fabray?" she looks up at the officer.

"She's Beth's birth mother."

* * *

**Cliffhanger. What do you think? Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Shelby's POV

I look around at all of them staring at me. For some reason, they couldn't believe what I just say. Like they've never heard it before. Finally Officer Bradley snaps out of his daze and repeats in question.

"Her birth mother?" I nod confirming he heard me right, "How long ago did you adopted Beth?"

"Five years ago. I've had her since she was a day old. I'm her mom." I answer almost crying. He takes out a notepad and takes notes. He looks at me again and asks more questions.

"Do you know if this would be drug related? Waiting a five years in a long time."

"I- I don't think so." I say shaking my head.

"Do you know if she owns any firearms?" My eyes go wide. I hope she doesn't own any guns or weapons.

"I don't know." Listening to myself, I feel like I'm not helping at all. I sigh as he asks.

"Is there anyone I can talk to in the area? Family? Friends?" Right away, I blurt out.

"Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. They're students at NYDA with her. She lives with them." Then I remember something else, "I have Rachel's number in my phone. She's my biological daughter." I quickly take it out and hand it to him. He writes down the number on his notepad and hands my phone back.

"Is there anything we should know about Quinn Fabray that you haven't already told me?" He asks. Right away, something pops into my head.

"I have a restraining order against her." I add.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. Please review and tell me what you think should happen next?**


End file.
